1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for removing, and collecting nuisance particulates larger than the size of household dusts from work tables and other small areas. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a mechanized apparatus held in hand like a writing pen and used for removing crumbs of pencil erasers that originate on a paper during erasing process, and collecting the crumbs in a container for final disposal. This invention further relates to an apparatus for erasing, brushing to loosen the eraser crumbs that stick to the paper surface, and collecting the crumbs in a container for final disposal.
Eraser crumbs are nuisance particulates that pervade drafting areas used by draftsmen, engineers, artists, and students who use electric erasers frequently. Electric erasing process generate crumbs that make the papers, tables, floors, and other places dirty.
2. Description of Prior Art
Appropriate mechanized apparatus for cleaning eraser crumbs simultaneously while erasing has not yet been developed. Existing process of cleaning the eraser crumbs consists of whisking them away or manually collecting them in various containers by using brushes before final disposal. Both solutions are far from desirable but they are the only practical and workable methods available at present. In the events when the crumbs are brushed away, they usually fall on the floors making the floors dirty. In case of thickly carpeted floors, the crumbs could penetrate deep into the carpets making it difficult for the vacuum cleaners to pick them up. Eraser crumbs make an ugly sight, a dirty, and unhealthy living and working conditions.
What is needed is to design a convenient mechanized apparatus that is held in hand like a writing pen and allows to 1) erase manually, 2) brush to loosen the eraser crumbs if and when they stick to the paper surface, 3) vacuum clean the crumbs as soon as formed and 4) collect the crumbs for final disposal in a removable container integral to the apparatus. A desirable apparatus should have a power requirement like a small powered toy; and an easily detachable crumb container.